Aftermath
by Violet.Heart'x
Summary: Set after Lorraine's exit in 8.28. What if it wasn't really her final scene? What if she eventually had the courage to face up to her mistakes and accept that she is 'human' A story following the feelings and decisions of Lorraine, how she came to be who she is and how she comes to deal with the consequences of her actions. Other characters will be included. Rated T for now.


**Hello there, everyone!**

**Sorry to those who are following my Vampire Diaries story and have ended up here accidentally. If that's even possible.**

**I am new to writing Waterloo Road fan fiction, but just had to write something because the thoughts and ideas I had were driving me crazy and I had to get them down. I write any ideas I have down so I don't forget them and just in case they have potential. This is one of them, as you will be reading in a moment.**

**I hope you enjoy this piece of writing. This is set after episode 8.28. I felt that a better ending was deserved because I thought that having Lorraine continue to "make more money" after she left didn't really give the character the development I felt was deserved.**

**Enjoy and sorry about the horrible writing. I am not good at getting into character.**

**P.S. I do not own any of the characters or places mentioned. I only own my own ideas.**

* * *

Aftermath - Chapter One

Harsh waves crashing against the rocks. The dim yet beautiful light settling gently against the clear blue waves. The loud cry of seagulls as they set themselves down on the sand. None of these distracted Lorraine Donnegan. Not one bit.

Since she had left Waterloo Road and had gotten into the car she had hired, Lorraine had felt that something was not right. She was unsure of what it was though. She knew that she had made the right decision in handing over Waterloo Road to Bain so why did she feel so empty?

The same thoughts which had previously consumed her mind before handing over the school returned. She couldn't work out what was wrong. Surely she had everything? She had money, a large house, owned multiple companies and even had a Ferrari. That had been enough in the past but right now, she felt that they were pieces of her life she no longer felt were enough. She wanted more. Not more money. Not more companies. But more people in her life that she felt belonged there. Lorraine was lonely and was only just beginning to realise.

Sure, Lorraine had people in her life. She had clients, she had colleagues and even had a PA to manage her schedule but she didn't have close family and friends though. Her sister was one person but she wasn't exactly close to her. While Sonya was kind hearted and gentle, Lorraine felt that she could not communicate with her on an intelligence level. Her mother wasn't even an option, since she couldn't even remember her own daughter.

That left one person. Her. Nikki Boston. The one person who made Lorraine feel less alone. The one person who made her happy despite the obstacles that were faced. The one person she could have experienced true happiness with. But, that opportunity was gone. All because she didn't want to be an hypocrite.

Lorraine regretted her actions deeply but didn't allow them to show. She was Lorraine Donnegan after all and Lorraine Donnegan didn't do emotions. She didn't even know how to talk about her feelings. She knew that she wasn't exactly the most emotional person but she hadn't expected someone to say something so directly to her face. The words which had come from Nikki's mouth had hit her hard, harder than anything had ever hit her.

"_I'm not going to put my heart on the line just so you can practice being human."_

Lorraine winced slightly at the wording, her stomach sinking. That sentence hurt. Badly. She didn't blame Nikki though. After all, it isn't exactly nice to put your heart into something only to have it broken afterwards. The words had been on her mind for the past few weeks but didn't allow them to affect her. That was, until now.

She was standing at the pier and leaning against the railing staring into space, her thoughts swirling around in her mind like water which was beginning to give her a headache. The atmosphere that she usually felt was helpful when she was stressed or worn out wasn't exactly helping her at all. She was lost and it was time to admit it. She had always been a strong business woman with only one thought in mind, work. That was beginning to change now though. Work wasn't the one thing on her mind any longer.

She was.

It was time to accept that she had feelings, it was time to accept that there was more to work. Lorraine knew she had to accept it all but she didn't know how. She knew that there was only one person who could help her but she didn't think they would be willing to forgive her so easily. Heck, she didn't think she'd be welcomed back with open arms.

She knew she had to try though. She had to be strong once again.

She moved away from the pier smoothing down her dress, her thoughts finally settled and climbed back into the car she had hired.

Taking a deep breath she took a piece of folded up paper out of her purse, opened her mouth and spoke in her cockney accent, hesitating slightly.

"Home, please." She paused. "Pick me up two hours after and then drive me to this address."

She handed the driver the folded up piece of paper, the address of where she wanted to go written down in her neat, curly handwriting. The driver took it without a word but nodded in agreement. Lorraine sat back against the seats, butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

She couldn't believe what she was going to do.

* * *

After showering and changing into something much more casual as opposed to her usual business like outfits, Lorraine was finally ready. She had even touched up her make up, not wanting to look a mess. She even added extra foundation in the hopes of covering up the dark circles that were beginning to form under her eyes.

She stared in the mirror of her hallway, the image of herself dressed in a pair of light blue jeans, white blouse decorated with a black collar and red high heels staring back at her. She looked completely different compared to how she usually looked. The ruthless business woman who had usually stared back wasn't looking back at her for once, replaced with an ounce of softness and insecurities.

Yes, Lorraine Donnegan was insecure. Something she hid well underneath the hardened business woman people usually saw her as.

She took a deep breath, pushing her curled hair out of her face. _"Oh god."_ she thought. _"I'm really going to do this."_

She turned away from the mirror, her confidence fading slightly, countless negative thoughts running through her mind. Lorraine shook her head slightly, pushing her thoughts to the back of her head, not allowing herself to back out now. She picked up her bag and a bottle of red wine so that she had an excuse for turning up, deciding not to wear a jacket as it was warm out. She took another deep breath before opening the door and making her way outside to the car she had requested to be there.

Butterflies were fluttering around her stomach, a feeling she was not used to. She opened the door and sat herself down in the car, the driver pulling away from her house as soon as she closed the door, everything becoming more and more real.

* * *

Nikki was sitting in the living room of her semi detached house on her favorite black sofa, a red pen scratching furiously against the workbook of one of her many students when the door knocked softly. Nikki sat up confused, wondering who would be knocking the door. She picked up her phone and checked the time, the screen stating that it was 7pm.

"_A bit late for visitors"_ she thought.

The door knocked again, much louder this time.

Nikki got up from her chair and walked into the hallway where she saw herself in the mirror opposite the coat rack. She was appalled at what she saw. Her hair was a mess and her eyes had dark circles that were beginning to form. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed, her free hand swinging the door open slightly.

Nikki stared in shock at the person in front of her. The person she was not expecting to turn up at her house.

"What are you doing here?" She spoke, her accent laced with shock and confusion.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" The brunette outside the house spoke amused, her Australian accent detectable.

Nikki snapped out of her thoughts, the shock fading but the confusion still present on her face.

"Yeah. Come in." she invited, stepping aside to allow the Australian to make her way into the house and closed it as soon as there was no reason to keep holding the door open. Nikki didn't let this stop her from asking the question she wanted an answer to.

"Lexi, what are you doing here?" She finally asked, crossing her arms against her chest which crinkled her salmon pink blouse slightly. She wanted answers and she wanted them now. She was too tired to deal with silly games.

Lexi smiled softly, fiddling with her fingers nervously.

"I want you back."

Nikki frowned, not pleased with the answer she was given. She was about to open her mouth to response but was interrupted by a knock at the door. She glanced at the door and then back at Lexi again.

"I'll be in the kitchen." Lexi smiled.

Nikki nodded her head, still not pleased. She sighed as Lexi made her way into Nikki's small kitchen, the squeaking of the woman's footsteps annoying her even further. She rolled her eyes and opened the door yet again, expecting it to be someone she could tell to leave her alone. As soon as she swung open the door, butterflies entered her stomach, the face of the person standing outside leaving her breathless. It was someone she hadn't expected to turn up.

Lorraine.

"Hey." Lorraine smiled with false confidence, holding up the bottle of red wine she had brought along. "Fancy a drink?"

"_Oh, shit." _Nikki thought. What was she going to do?

* * *

**Okay, this is chapter one. **

**Please send me your thoughts and tell me whether I should continue. I welcome criticism so please don't be afraid to tell me how it is. **

**Violet xx**


End file.
